MINE!
by AlwaysSpike
Summary: Slash fic. Xander and spike. nuff said. s4
1. CH 1

Mine!!!  
  
CH 1  
  
Whoopie! Yep, the Xanman was finally out of his parent's basement. A.K.A. The basement in HELL. No more torn couches, no more food covered books, no more drunken parents dirty looks. Xander chuckled to himself, earning a look of curiosity (and concern for his mental health, no doubt) from Buffy, who was currently using her super strength for a good cause. Which meant carting all of Xander's crap into boxes, then carting said boxes to her mother's jeep so that they could drive them to Xander's new apartment.  
  
"'Ey Whelp! Where the 'ell do you think you're off to?!" An annoyed British voice called from the doorway, where Buffy was reentering to get another box.  
  
"Her Xander, Spike's here." She announced sarcastically. Xander gave her a friendly glare and walked toward the bleached vamp.  
  
"We're moving. I got my own apartment." He bounced up and down in excitement. Willow, Spike, and Buffy all raised there eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Why is Spike going with you?" Buffy inquired. Xander shrugged.  
  
"Uh, usually when one roommate moves, the other goes too." Then he frowned. No, wait. "Well, I guess not always. Sometimes a roommate leaves the other roommate and moves in with someone else. Or they get their own place. Or on the hellmouth, one roommate gets eaten, disappears, or transforms into a demon, and the other roommate is forced to find another roommate or live alone." [Way to babble Xan.] "Anyway, Spike's goin' with me."  
  
Both girls backed off, most likely afraid further questioning would compel Xander to start another Babble-fest. [And welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to The ultimate: Babble-Fest 2004!] Xander snickered again at his mental joke. And again with the look of concerned curiosity, multiplied times three. However, Spike pulled Xander aside while the girls resumed packing. Xander internally shivered at the vampire's cool touch on his wrist. He'd examine that fact later.  
  
"You really want me to come along, pet?" Spike inquired softly a look of shock and doubt [was that hope?] on his features. Xander gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Of course Spike."  
  
The two men had been getting along remarkably well the past month. After Xander was assured that Spike wouldn't try anything, he allowed the peroxide vamp to walk about freely, come and go as he pleased. They would watch TV together, commenting on the characters and laughing at the cheesiness of a lifetime movie when nothing else was on. Sometimes they would fall asleep on the sofa, Xander's brunette head resting on Spike's shoulder, or vice versa. Along time ago, Xander admitted to himself [and Wills] that he could appreciate the aspects of both males and females, and he admitted to himself recently that Spike was just damn beautiful. But it never went beyond that. [Yeah, Xan. Except for those mushy feelings you get when he touches you, or looks in your general direction.]  
  
One night Xander was home from work (his latest job at Bucky's Fondue Hut), watching TV and waiting for his bleached friend to get home. Spike came crashing through the door smelling of booze and covered in bruises and cuts, which were bleeding freely, and collapsed on the basement floor. Xander immediately tended to the vampire using his first aid kit and asked what had happened. Spike told him about his trip to Willy's and how a bunch of demons threw him out and beat him to a bloody pulp, all the while calling him a traitor. Spike's eyes watered as he confessed to Xander how he didn't fit in and he couldn't fight anything. Xander held him until he fell asleep.  
  
"Xan, pet? 'Ello?" Spike broke through his mental flashback, waving a hand in his face. Xander shook his head.  
  
"I'm here. I'm awake." He smiled and melted into Xandergoop when he received a smile in return. Then his eyes grew round as saucers when Spike brushed his lips across Xander's, before walking into their former home [Yep, FORMER. As in good riddance Hellbasement.] as if nothing unusual had occurred.  
  
"What else in here is yours?"  
  
He jumped about six feet in the air when Willow spoke. [When did she come in? And when did she come to stand right in front of me?] That kiss must have really dazed him.  
  
"Oh, uh.. anything with a sticky note is mine." He shakily replied. Willow nodded and continued to put things in boxes.  
  
Spike grabbed his blanket and walked to the door giving Xander one of those rarely-seen-in-public genuine Spike smiles. "I'll see you at our new home. The slayer gave me the address." Before exiting the building.  
  
Xander shivered again. [Yep. I'm falling hard this time.] 


	2. ch 2

A/n: Anya who? She just doesn't exist in this fic  
  
Chapter two  
  
It hadn't taken him long to figure it out; He had fallen for Spike. Sure he had hated him for two years, but that was before he really got to know him. He kinda grew on you. Like.....mold.  
  
When they were hanging out in Hell's basement, Spike would show his sensitive and insecure side. He would give Xander these shy little smiles that made him all warm inside. When Spike slept, he would snore lightly and fidget in his sleep. Also, he would hook his index finger over the bridge of his nose whilst he slept. So adorable. Sometimes, work let out early and Xander would come home and watch Spike sleep.  
  
Sometimes when They watched TV or talked, Xander would gently knead the back of Spike's neck. In response, Spike made this low purring noise. It made Xander weak in the knees. Wow he was in love with Spike.  
  
He heard the door bell ring [ I have a doorbell!] and he got up off his couch [MY couch] And opened the door to see a grinning Spike on the other side  
  
"Hey, Bleachboy!" Xander grinned.  
  
Spike smiled back. "Gonna invite me in?" He waved his hands to indicate the invisible barrier at the threshold.  
  
Xander smiled and stepped aside, "Come in Spike, it's your home too."  
  
Spike returned the warm smile and stepped into their apartment carrying an expression akin to awe. Then he immediately began looking around the apartment. He noted the two Beds, two kitchen chairs, two night stands, the blood in the fridge and heavy curtains over every window. Two of everything.  
  
He turned to Xander with shining eyes, who was standing in the background as Spike examined the bedroom. "You weren't kidding, Xan, I'm really living here."  
  
Xander walked over to him and put his hand at the nape of Spike's neck. As soon as he began to massage, Spike began to purr.  
  
"Of course you are."  
  
"It's just..." Spike trailed off in embarrassment and looked away.  
  
Xander smiled. This was turning into a mushy-gushy moment, and to tell the truth he didn't hate it.  
  
"What is it, Baby?" Both sets of eyes went wide with shock at the endearment. Xander moved on. "Just what?"  
  
Spike blinked as the shock wore off and sat on his new bed. "No one's ever...done this." He murmured so softly that Xander had to strain to hear it. He sat on the bed beside Spike, but remained at a safe distance. "Done what?"  
  
A lone tear escaped Spike's blue orbs but he wiped it away. "Cared"  
  
Xander fought the urge to tell Spike that he not only cared but loved him so much. That came later. Instead he scooted over so they were hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder. "I care." He leaned over and brushed Spike's lips with his own. Spike kissed him back and ran his cool tongue over Xander's lower lip, asking for entrance. Xander moaned and opened his mouth to let Spike's tongue slip inside.  
  
Their tongues battled for dominance, Xander's hand massaging Spike's neck, making him purr into the kiss. Spike broke away and pushed Xander down on the mattress so he was on top. His blue eyes searched chocolate-brown eyes for an answer to the unspoken question.  
  
[This is it] Xander had had one partner before this; Faith. And that was a disaster. He was inexperienced, and a virgin when it came to men. But there was a first time for everything. He nodded and Spike smiled as he unbuttoned Xander's plaid shirt. Once it was off, his pants followed. Along with his shoes and socks. He was so lost in the feeling of having Spike's eyes wandering over his naked body like it was chocolate bar, that he almost didn't notice Spike was naked as well. Almost. [Oh wow]  
  
Spike put a hand on Xander's cheek. "Are you sure?"  
  
Xander swallowed nervously. He had to get it out in the open. "I've never...With a guy."  
  
Spike leaned in and kissed him gently and lovingly before Repeating the question. "Are you sure?"  
  
Xander was quiet for a minute then he smiled. "Make love to me Spike."  
  
Spike smiled huge and kissed Xander's forhead, nose, cheeks and lips.  
  
"Done." and he did just that. 


	3. ch 3

Mine Ch. 3  
  
A/N: Ok this is it. The long awaited end. REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Xander woke up five hours later to see soft blue eyes gazing at him from beside him and a strong, pale arm around his waist. He smiled.  
  
"Hey. Good Morn- Evening." He corrected, glancing at the clock beside the bed. 7:45 p.m.  
  
Spike grinned back. "Hey, pet.  
  
Xander snuggled into Spike's neck and kissed his bare shoulder. Spike smiled over Xander's hair and kissed the brunette's forehead.  
  
"Hate to ruin this bloody wonderful moment, luv, but I'm starvin'."  
  
Xander raised his head and replied, "Okay I got dinner in the fridge. Blood for you, taco for me." He gave Spike a quick kiss on the lips and got out of bed.  
  
Spike took one hungry look at Xander's bare ass and growled. He grabbed Xander by the waist and yanked him down on the bed for a long bruising kiss. He moaned deep in his chest when he felt the brunette's tongue probing the inside of his mouth. Remembering the mortal had to breathe, he reluctantly pulled away.  
  
Xander smiled and stood to put on his jeans, then watched as Spike did the same.  
  
[Looks like he doesn't regret earlier.] He sighed happily and made his way to the kitchen and microwaved their respective dinners. While they ate Xander asked, "So...um..."  
  
Spike looked at him over the top of his mug. "What?"  
  
"You don't think earlier was....a mistake?"  
  
Spike's gaze softened and he covered Xander's hand with his own. "Of course, Xan. It was amazin'. You were incredible."  
  
Xander's smile brightened the room. "So were you."  
  
"Who else before me pet?"  
  
Xander shifted in his seat, focusing intently on ther intwined hands.  
  
"One. It was..uh..It was Faith."  
  
Spike looked surprised. "The rogue slayer?! Really?? You!? And her? Together?"  
  
Xander snatched his hand away angrily. "Don't sound too shocked! Is it that unlikely that someone might want me?!" Spike saw the insecurity in his eyes.  
  
"Xander, I've wanted you for three years."  
  
[oh] Xander didn't know what to say to that. He relaxed a little.  
  
Spike continued, "What happened with Faith?"  
  
Xander shrugged. It did kinda hurt to remember. "She rolled off of me, through me my clothes, and kicked me out. Didn't really want me. Just wanted a quick fuck." He explained harshly.  
  
Spike hated all the people who made this boy so insecure. "I always thought Slayers were stupid chits."  
  
Xander chuckled. Spike stood up and walked over to the couch and clicked on the TV. He patted the space beside him. "Come on Xan, Snuggle/telly time."  
  
Xander grinned and took his seat next to his lover and curled up into him. Spike handed him the remote and kissed his hair. Xander choose a channel and set the remote on the table.  
  
"So what are we watching pet?" Spike asked, his head on Xander's shoulder.  
  
"Interview With A Vampire." Xander grinned. Spike groaned but watched nonetheless. About halfway through he was kneading Xander's thigh as Xander petted the nape of his neck and Xander blurted out something he hadn't expected to at that moment.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Spike looked startled as he stopped kneading and turned to Xander, who was surprisingly calm.  
  
"Y-You do?"  
  
Xander nodded and looked down at his lap.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Xander's head shot up. "Really?"  
  
Spike didn't reply, he just kissed him thouroughly and with a final peck on the lips turned his attention back to the TV.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes. [Vampires] Spike looked over at him. "What about your friends?" He wondered vagely. Xander knew what he meant.  
  
"We tell them. Tommorrow." He grinned mistieviously. "And I know just the way."  
  
Xnader entered Giles apartment with Spike behind him. The scoobies greeted him from the living room.  
  
"Hey, Xander. Spike." Willow greeted. "Take the last box." She pointed to a cardboard box beside the couch. "I gathered all the post-it noted things you left and put them in there."  
  
Xander ginned and grabbed Spike's hand. "Not all of them." He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a slip of yellow paper and stuck it to Spike's chest. Right over his heart.  
  
The scoobies looked confused as they read the single word written there: MINE!!!  
  
When realizated dawned on them, Giles fainted, awoke again and cleaned his glasses, Willow was speechless but then after seeing how happy Xander was she was glad for him. Buffy threatened to stake Spike (not that it was anything new) and Tara was with Willow.  
  
After getting over the fact that her friend was in love eith a Vampire, Buffy grinned mischieviously, "So is he a good kisser? I can't remember from that engagement spell."  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes at her. Xander put an arm around his lover and growled, "Mine!"  
  
THE END REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
